


Liquid Courage

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Community: hd_seasons, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to steel himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Hot Chocolate"

Harry contemplated his mug of hot chocolate for a long moment before glancing back at the blonde boy across the room. Part of him was grateful that the Head Girl and Boy shared a common room; Ron's complaints at having to share the same air as the Slytherin Prince were usually negated by the fluttery feeling Harry's stomach developed whenever Draco looked his way.

Hermione had been prompting him to do something about the flutters for two months now, and Harry had promised himself that over Christmas hols he would finally act. The school was almost empty, though both Heads were duty bound to stay, which meant that fewer of Draco's cronies were clustered around him at all times.

If Harry was ever going to get the blonde without an audience, this was his best shot. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was smiling and nodding encouragingly, then looked back at his mug. Downing the rest of the hot chocolate in one gulp, he rose and crossed to the Slytherin side of the room.


End file.
